conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:State of Panchea
You've given me a reason to finally go ahead with making a city-state. I like the work already. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure if i'll have the time to work on this, what with Eastern Sahara and all. Its based on Hengsha from Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I see. Heard it was a good game. I've been planning something similar, abeit far darker and edgier. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] What you did there, I see it You are interested in non-religious, pacifistic and scientific societies. I presume it is a fantasy of yours to live in such a society, no? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Orly? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:33, July 12, 2012 (UTC) My evidence for this comes from the UCA, as his main points of focus were on Self Defense, Research and Development and Atheistic reports on religion. I'm good at breaking down what people feel about things, and this is evident. Mostly, I also enjoy discussions with people who enjoy the same principles, it is nice to have a peer on Conworlds for once. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your against religion? :O --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I would be, but I do respect peoples beliefs even though I do not believe them myself. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 20:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) My question was more directed toward MC, but I can understand your position. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Mine was directed at MC too, you edited it while I was writing --Falloutfan08 (talk) 20:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I myself am not against religion, I am a Roman Catholic lol. I'm just very interested in further scientific research into making humans better, and that is something the church has barred for centuries. On the other hand, I want to research humans to insure that science does not also change us, use science to prevent unnatural things. Humans doing the work of God for him. I respect other views on the practice, I just am interested in helping people with science. Doing the will of Jesus, without Jesus' help. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I would not like to get into a terse discussion on my religious and personal beliefs, they are complex, and I doubt many would fail to understand. I am just amused that there is someone alike to my views on Conworlds. I though people like me were one in a million. Take it as an extended hand in cooperation, Fallout. I understand where you are coming from with many of your views, and I just can't help but believe there is someone similar to me on this website. Need anything, and I got your back. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou MC, I haven't met anyone with my views either, apart from one of my friends. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever played Anno 2070? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I've played the Demo, but I avent bought it --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No. Have I played Anno 1709? Yes. Do I plan on getting 2070? You know it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC)